Powiązania postaci
Powrót do działu Powracające Zagadnienia 01 Jack 02 Kate 03 Charlie 04 Locke 05 Hurley 06 Sawyer 07 Jin i Sun 08 Claire i Aaron 09 Shannon i Boone 10 Rose i Bernard 11 Michael i Walt 12 Ana-Lucia 13 Libby 14 Desmond Powiązania ogólne Związki rodzinne Teorie Jack *1) Spotkał Anę Lucię na lotnisku. *2) W szpitalu, w Los Angeles przeszedł obok Shannon i jej macochy. *3) Spotyka Desmonda biegając w górę i w dół na stadione. *4) Żona Jacka uczestniczy w tym samym wypadku samochodowym co ojciec Shannon i Boone`a. Kate *1) Ojciec Kate spotkał Sayida, gdy ten był pojmany przez żołnierzy amerykańskich. *2) Matka Kate obsługiwała Sawyera w barze *3) Cassidy, która jest w ciąży z Sawyerem pomagała Kate w skontaktowaniu się z matką. Charlie *1)Charlie spotyka Hurley'ego w ostatnim odcinku pierwszego sezonu gdy Hurley chce wsiąść do windy w której jest już Charlie i sporo innych ludzi. W końcu rezygnuje gdyż w windzie jest za mało miejsca a Charlie odgraża się mówiąc: "Niektórzy śpieszą się na samolot!" ( ) *2)Charlie spotyka Desmonda gdy gra na ulicy w Manchester. ( ) *3)Charlie ratuje przed rabunkiem Nadię osobę znaną Sayidowi. ( ) Locke *1) Hurley i Locke mili tego samego przełożonego lecz w innym czasie i w róznych miejscach pracy - Randy'ego, był on szefem Locke'a w firmie produkującej pudełka (wysmiewał się z planów jego wycieczki do Australii w ), a wcześniej był szefem Hurleya w tym barze z kurczakami. ) *2) Locke pracował w fabryce pudełek, która prawdopodobnie należała do Hurleya oraz , Istnieją przypuszczenia, że to Hurley dał pracę swemu dawnemu szefowi, po tym gdy uderzenie meteorytu zniszczyło bar zarządzany przez Randego. *3) Locke dokonuje inspekcji domu kupowanego przez Nadię, ukochaną Sayida. *4) Locke podaje Rose leki, które jej wypadły. ), *5) W odcinku, w którym Sun oblewa kawą Jin`a, idąc do łazienki mija Locke'a na wózku. ), *6) Ojciec Locke'a jest prawdziwym Sawyerem, poszukiwanym przez James'a Forda. , Hurley *1) Hurley i Locke pracowali w pewnym momencie dla tego samego faceta - Randy'ego, był on szefem Locke'a w firmie produkującej pudełka (nabijał się z jego wycieczki do Australii w jednym z pierwszych odcinków), a wcześniej był szefem Hurleya w tym barze z kurczakami (ułożyli mu potem pod domem napis z krasnali). Później Locke pracował w tej samej firmie produkującej pudełka, tyle że należała ona już do Hurleya - odcinek 1:04 - Walkabout oraz odcinek 1:18 - Numbers. *2) Gdy Jin idzie wypełnia polecenie swojego szefa (ojca Sun), w domu faceta, którego potem pobił jest włączony telewizor, a w nim Hurley. *3) Hurley obwiniał się za spowodowanie wypadku w którym zginął mąż Libby. *4) Libby widzi w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Huga. *5) Hurley obwiniał się również za śmierć Libby. Sawyer *1) Pewnego dnia Sawyer spotyka Anę i Christiana (kiedy wpada na drzwi samochodu, które Chris otwiera). *2) Sawyer zostaje obsłużony w barze przez matkę Kate. *3) Sawyer spotyka ojca Jack`a. *4) Cassidy spotkała Kate. Sayid *1) Sayid został bezpodstawnie zdenuncjowany na lotnisku w Sydey przez Shannon. *2) Ojciec Kate spotkał Sayida, gdy ten był pojmany przez żołnierzy amerykańskich. *3) Podczas wojny w Iraku Sayid trafia do niewoli, gdzie dowódzcą oddziału jest Joe Inman. Jin i Sun *1) Gdy Jin idzie wypełnia polecenie swojego szefa (ojca Sun), w domu faceta, którego potem pobił jest włączony telewizor, a w nim Hurley. *2) W odcinku, w którym Sun oblewa kawą Jin`a, idąc do łazienki mija Locke'a na wózku - odcinek 1:24 - Exodus: Part 2. Claire i Aaron *1) Ojcem rzekomo martwej, a potem zmartwychwstałej dziewczyny, której sprawę bada Eko, jest jasnowidz pomagający Claire. *2) Michael był u tego samego prawnika co Claire. *3) Jack jest jej przyrodnim bratem Shannon i Boone *1) W szpitalu, w Los Angeles Jack przeszedł obok Shannon i jej macochy - odcinek 2:06 - Abandoned. *2) Żona Jacka uczestniczy w tym samym wypadku samochodowym co ojciec Shannon i Boone`a - odcinek 2:06 - Abandoned. *3) Shannon złożyła donos do ochrony lotniska na Sayida *4) Boone był kierownikiem firmy udzielającej ślubów, gdzie Jack się ożenił. Rose i Bernard *1) Locke podaje Rose leki, które wypadły jej na lotnisku. Michael i Walt *1) Michael był u tego samego prawnika co Claire. *2) Charlie, Hurley, Michael i Walt nocowali w tym samym hotelu. Ana-Lucia *1)Jack spotkał Anę Lucię na lotnisku. - *2)Ana-Lucia poznaje ojca Jacka - Christiana, wyrusza z nim w podróż. *3)Sawyer zostaje uderzony drzwiami samochodu otwieranymi nieuważnie przez ojca Jacka Christiana Sheparda. Libby *1) Libby przebywa w tym samym szpitalu psychiatrycznym co Hurley. *2) Libby spotyka Desmonda, który chce wziąć udział w regatach. Daje mu łódź swojego niedawno zmarłego męża. Desmond *1) Desmond powyjściu z więzienia spotyka Libby, która daje mu łódź swojego niedawno zmarłego męża. *2) Spotyka Jacka na stadionie. *3) Desmond spotyka Charliego grającego na ulicy. Powiązania ogólne *1) Jack w szpitalu, w Los Angeles przeszedł obok Shannon i jej macochy. *2) Hurley i Locke pracowali w pewnym momencie dla tego samego faceta - Randy'ego, był on szefem Locke'a w firmie produkującej pudełka (nabijał się z jego wycieczki do Australii w jednym z pierwszych odcinków), a wcześniej był szefem Hurleya w tym barze z kurczakami (ułożyli mu potem pod domem napis z krasnali). Później Locke pracował w tej samej firmie produkującej pudełka, tyle że należała ona już do Hurleya. *3) Ana Lucia spotyka na lotnisku Jack`a. *4) Gdy Boone siedzi w komisariacie, w Australii, policjanci wnoszą Sawyer`a - odcinek 1:13 - Hearts and Minds *5) Sawyer spotyka ojca Jack`a. *6) Ana-Lucia poznaje ojca Jacka - Christiana, wyrusza z nim w podróż. *7) Pewnego dnia Sawyer spotyka Anę i Christiana (kiedy wpada na drzwi samochodu, które Chris otwiera. *8) Sawyer zostaje obsłużony w barze przez matkę Kate. *9) Ojciec Kate spotkał Sayida, gdy ten był pojmany przez żołnierzy amerykańskich. *10) Sayida wypuszcza amerykanski dowódca, który, jak sie później okazuje, razem z Desmondem na wyspie przyciskał słynny guzik. *11) Desmond poznaje Libby i dostaje od niej łódź na swoją wyprawę dookoła świata. *12) Libby widzi w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Huga. *13) Jack spotyka Desmonda biegając w górę i w dół na stadione - odcinek 2:01 - Man of Science, Man of Faith *14) Ojcem rzekomo martwej, a potem zmartwychwstałej dziewczyny, której spraę bada Eko, jest jasnowidz pomagający Claire. *15) Gdy Jin idzie wypełnia polecenie swojego szefa (ojca Sun), w domu faceta, którego potem pobił jest włączony telewizor, a w nim Hurley. *16) Żona Jacka uczestniczy w tym samym wypadku samochodowym co ojciec Shannon i Boone`a. *17) Charlie, Hurley, Michael i Walt nocowali w tym samym hotelu. *18) Shannon wkopała na lotnisku Sayida. *19) Pracowniczka totka, która wylosowała numerki Hurleya była kochanką Sawyera. *20) Locke podaje Rose leki, które jej wypadły. *21) Boone był kierownikiem firmy udzielającej ślubów, gdzie Jack się ożenił. *22) Hurley nuci piosenkę Driveshaft ze swoim kuplem w sklepie z płytami (po tym jak odszedł z pracy). *23) W odcinku, w którym Sun oblewa kawą Jin`a, idąc do łazienki mija Locke'a na wózku. *24) Michael był u tego samego prawnika co Claire. *25) Hurley obwiniał się za spowodowanie wypadku w którym zginął mąż Libby. Związki rodzinne *1) Boone i Shannon to przyrodnie rodzeństwo. *2) Jin i Sun to małżeństwo. *3) Rose i Bernard to małżeństwo. *4) Walt jest synem Michaela. *5) Aaron jest synem Claire *6) Claire jest przyrodnią siostrą Jacka Powiązania pomiedzy rozbitkami według stopnia Osoby dobrze znające się wcześniej *Rose-Bernard - małżeństwo. *Shannon-Boone - przyrodnie rodzeństwo. , *Kate-Edward Mars - Mars od dłuższego czasu poszukiwał Kate w związku z jej działalnościa przestępczą. , , , *Michael-Walt - ojciec i syn. , , , *Jin-Sun - małżeństwo. *Nikki-Paulo - para. Osoby spotykające się bezpośrednio przed odlotem *Hurley-Charlie - Hurley usiłuje dostać się do windy, w kórej jest Charlie. *Jack-Ana Lucia - spotykaja się w lotniskowym barze. *Sayid-Shannon - Sayid prosi Shannon o popilnowanie torby, a ona zgłasza na niego donos w ochronie lotniska. *Locke-Rose - Lock podaje Rose fiolkę z lekami, którą opuściła. Powiązania pierwszego stopnia *Jack-Shannon - minęli się na korytażu szpitala z Los Angeles. *Jack-Desmond - Spotkali się w czasie treningu na stadionie w Los Angeles. , *Desmond-Charlie - Desmond widział Charliego grającego na ulicy. *Desmond-Libby - Spotkali się w kawiarni. Libby zapłaciła za kawę Desmonda, a potem podarowała mu łódź. *Hurley-Libby - przebywali na tym samym odziale w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. *Jin-Hurley - Jin mógł zobaczyć Hurliego w koreańskiej telewizji.* *Kate-Sayid - Kate mogla zobaczyć Sayida na filmie w biurze jej ojca. .* *Sawyer-Boone - przebywali na komsariacie policji w Sydney w tym samym czasie. * Powiązanie dyskusyjne. Może być uznane za nieistotne, gdyż spotkania nie były bezpośrednie lecz za pośrednictwem mediów. Powiązania drugiego stopnia *Jack-Claire - via Christian Shephard, są przyrodnim rodzeństwem. *Jack-Ana Lucia - via Christian Shephard, zatrudniona przez ojca Jacka jako ochrona, towarzyszka podróży. *Jack-Sawyer - via Christian Shephard, Sawyer i Christian spotykaja sie w barze w Sydney i pija razem. *Jack-Shannon - via Adam Rutherford, Jack decyduje się nie reanimować ojca Shannon skupiając się na ratowaniu Sary.